hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 18 (Tomorrow)
Tomorrow is the eighteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE is afraid of the Hi-5 concert tomorrow. *CHARLI practices a routine for the Hi-5 concert tomorrow. *NATHAN stays in bed on a rainy day, but he expects tomorrow to be a sunny day. *CHARLI goes to bed and wonders how will it be tomorrow. *TIM and the Hi-5 band practice for the show tomorrow. *CHARLI pretends to be in a jumping castle. *KATHLEEN looks for something to play with us tomorrow. *CHARLI juggles. *KELLIE and Chats sing a song about a game with words. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who loves her messy bedroom, and whenever her family (Tim, Kathleen and Nathan) ask her to clean it up, she says she'll clean it up tomorrow. Gallery Kellie S2 E18.png Charli S2 E18 1.png Nathan S2 E18.png Charli S2 E18 2.png Tim S2 E18.png Charli S2 E18 3.png Kathleen S2 E18.png Charli S2 E18 4.png Kellie Game With Words.png Sharing Stories S2 E18.png Songlets ;Word play Hide your eyes and count to three. Hide your eyes and shine your shoes. Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again. Whenever I'm feeling shy I smile up to the sky I scrunch my nose and wriggle my toes And imagine I can fly. Whenever I'm feeling shy I smile up to the sky I scrunch my nose and wriggle my toes And imagine I can fly. And then I shake my hips And often yell bunyips (Bunyips!) When I sing this song I'm happy and strong And my tummy doesn't flip. Whenever I'm feeling shy I smile up to the sky I scrunch my nose and wriggle my toes And imagine I can fly And when I shake my hips And often yell bunyips I sing this song, I'm happy and strong And my tummy doesn't flip. ;Body move #01 Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. ;Shapes in space Today there are clouds, tomorrow maybe sun Today I'm snuggled up, tomorrow swimming and having fun Today ... hair that's messy, tomorrow could be neat Today I'm eating sour things and tomorrow maybe sweet Today I wear checks, tomorrow maybe stripes Today I like circles, tomorrow squares I like Today I may be sad but tomorrow laugh and play I just have to remember, tomorrow's another day. Today there are clouds, tomorrow maybe sun Today I'm snuggled up, tomorrow swimming and having fun Today ... hair that's messy, tomorrow could be neat Today I'm eating sour things and tomorrow could be sweet Today I wear checks, tomorrow maybe stripes Today I like circles, tomorrow squares I like Today I may be sad but tomorrow laugh and play I just have to remember, tomorrow's another day. ;Body move #02 I'm so tired, I have no energy I want to go to bed, I'm so sleepy I'm so awake, I have lots of energy I jump out of bed, I'm not sleepy. I'm so tired, I have no energy I want to go to bed, I'm so sleepy I'm so awake, I have lots of energy I jump out of bed, I'm not sleepy. ;Making music No songlet ;Body move #03 I'm in a jumping castle A jumping bumping castle I can fall in this space It's really a jumpy place. I'm in a jumping castle A jumping bumping castle I can roll in this space It's really a bouncy place. I'm in a bouncing castle A bumping bouncing castle I can bound in this space Really a bouncy place. ;Puzzles and patterns One for you, one for me Oh, what fun there will be When we'll play our games tomorrow You and me. One for you, one for me Oh, what fun there will be When we'll play our games tomorrow You and me. One for you, one for me Oh, what fun there will be When we'll play our games tomorrow You and me. One for you, one for me Oh, what fun there will be When we'll play our games tomorrow You and me. ;Body move #04 Something for you, something for me Oh, what fun this will be When we juggle together Right now you and me. Something for you, something for me Oh, what fun with one, two, three When we juggle together Right now you and me. ;Filler song Come on, everybody, play a game with me It's a game with words, it's as easy as can be The words can rhyme and words can sing With words we can do almost any fun thing We can bounce a ball We can sail through the sky We can crouch down low Or we can stretch up high We can practice singing a ABC Or count on our fingers, one, two, three Make a sound like a buzzing bee Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzzing bee Word play's fun for you and me Come on, everybody, play a game with me It's a game with words, it's as easy as can be The words can rhyme and words can sing With words we can do almost any fun thing With words we can do almost any fun thing. ;Sharing stories Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll clean it up tomorrow Today's the best for making mess I'll clean it up tomorrow. Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll clean it up tomorrow Today's the best for making mess I'll clean it up tomorrow. Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll clean it up tomorrow... Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about the future Category:Ep about fears Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about concerts Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about looking forward Category:Ep about shows Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about bouncing Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about juggling Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's game with words Category:Ep about a mess Category:Ep about sorting & tidying